Cat got your tongue?
by RealxNightmare
Summary: Was it destiny? Possibly. What it fate? Perhaps. Was it Jellal's uncanny bad luck? Definitely.
1. Chapter 1

**I live!**

 **XD I'm back with a new story ready to go! So, once again I'm very sorry about my last story Vestigial but I really just couldn't do much with it. Anyways, this is just a little short story that was too long to be a oneshot.**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **This takes place after the war with Alverez (if you are not up to date in the manga, then you may or may not want to read this. There aren't really any spoilers so it's up to you.) and Jellal is no longer a criminal! He and the rest of Crime Sorciere were allowed freedom after the war was over. They were only allowed freedom on one condition though, they had to join a guild. So Crime Sorciere split up; Jellal, Meredy, and Erik, went to Fairy Tail. Sorano and Macbeth went to Sabertooth. Sawyer and Richard went to Lamia Scale.**

 **Ok, now that that's over, on to chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been late by the time Erza had arrived at the guild, back from her mission. The building was as quiet as a church (something that rarely happened) and only Mira stood behind the guild's bar.

The white-haired bartender smiled in acknowledgement when she saw her friend enter. "Hey Erza. Back from your job so soon?" Mira's soft voice echoed throughout the empty guild.

Erza gave a tired nod. "I was going to give a report to Master, but it seems he isn't here." The red-head glanced at the door on the second floor that led to Makarov's office. The usual faint light from behind the wooden door was replaced with darkness.

Mirajane shook her head. "No, he's already left."

The Titania sighed, "I'll have to tell him in the morning." And with that, Erza turned to leave with a soft 'bye Mira'. The re-quip mage only made it out of the guild's doors though, when she saw a patch of blue in the corner of her eye.

Now, usually Erza would've dismissed the brilliant blue that had entered her line of vision but the color was extremely familiar and she immediately recognized it as Jellal.

Or so she thought.

Erza turned, only to see a little blue ball of fur peering up at her. It gave a soft meow as the two stared into each others eyes. After a moment, the cat turned it's head away and Erza could've sworn she saw a blush on it's furry cheeks.

"Hey, Mira." The swords woman called without breaking her eye contact with the cat.

After hearing a faint 'hmm?', Erza called again. "Who's cat it this?"

Erza could hear the soft footsteps against the guild's floor and a moment later, Mira's head poked out. The she-demon eyed the blue cat, then looked back towards Erza.

She tapped her chin, "Hmm, I can't say I know. This is the first time I've seen him." Mira bent down and gently reached her hand out towards the feline who seemed to hesitate at first, but then slowly walked towards her. Mira stroked the cat, who didn't seem to like the attention but didn't back away either. "It's probably a stray.

Erza mimicked the take-over mage and bent down. She gazed at the blue ball of fur as it turned to look at her. They stared at each other for awhile, until the blue cat decided to surprise her. It leapt into Erza's arms and began to rub it's small head against her.

Mirajane let out a soft laugh at Erza's startled face. "It seems he likes you."

The re-quip mage gave a nod at that, "It seems he does." The cat continued to rub against her and gave a soft purr, which stunned the red-head even more. Animals never really liked her. They didn't hate her, but they were never taken with her either. Erza gazed into the cat's hazel eyes as something familiar tugged at her heart. She swiftly stood up, the cat still in her arms, and started down the road.

"Oh? Are you taking him home?" Mirajane watched with an amused smile on her face as Erza gave a quick nod and continued towards Fairy Hills. The bartender chuckled at Erza retreating form and then strolled back into the guild.

* * *

'Well, crap.'

That was the first thing Jellal had thought when he looked down at himself only to see furry blue paws instead of his usual human legs. His memory was jumbled for a moment before it all came back to him. He, Meredy, and Erik had been out on a simple mission to take down a wizard that had been terrorizing a nearby town. It was a relatively simple job, take down the wizard, save the town, and get the reward. At least, that's what Jellal had thought.

The mage himself was moderately weak, it was his magic that had bested Jellal. In a flash of white light and sparkles, Jellal had been teleported away only to wake up in the woods...at night...as a cat.

Why was he a cat? Jellal did not know.

Now, if Jellal had read the small warning at the end of the mission flyer, he would've known that the mage was not a regular wizard. Jellal would've known that his magic was a lost magic called Alter. Jellal would've known that the mage could alter the appearance of someone and change their physical form. Yes, Jellal would've known all of this but unfortunately, Jellal did not read the warning at the end of the mission flyer.

And that leads us to his current dilemma. Jellal was a cat. He didn't know why he was a cat. And most of all, Jellal had absolutely no idea where he was. So, Jellal did the only thing he knew to do.

He wandered.

Jellal had wandered around the forest for what felt like hours, hearing the roars of ferocious beast now and then, until he had stumbled out of the green foliage and into a town. A town which Jellal immediately recognized as Magnolia.

The blue-haired mag- cat let out a sigh of relief as he walked the cobblestone paths, already knowing exactly where to head; he just hoped there would still be someone at the guild considering how late it was. Jellal broke out into a trot towards the guildhall, relief in his chest.

That relief was immediately distinguished.

His eyes brushed over the familiar scarlet red that he had loved so much and the blue cat immediately shot through the streets and towards the shadows, hoping the red-head had not seen him. He would be forever ashamed if Erza had caught him in this weakened form. What would she say? His thoughts had drifted towards the Titania's disgusted responses towards his state when he heard the re-quip mage's voice.

Jellal slowly slunk closer towards the guild's doors until he was standing almost right next to the entrance to the guild and Erza's voice was more coherent. "I'll have to tell him in the morning."

The hard sound of metal against wood reverberated throughout the guildhall and Jellal almost jumped out of his own fur as he scrambled for a place to hide.

His mission had failed though. Once he had caught sight of Erza's brown eyes peering down at him, his body had practically shut down and he couldn't help but stare back. The mage couldn't help the soft exclamation that escaped him as he gazed at Erza. Well, the hope that Jellal had to not get caught by Erza had just been violently heaved out the window. The blue-haired cat couldn't help but question what it was that possessed him to take on that abominable mission that had led him to this point. Was it destiny? Possibly. What it fate? Perhaps. Was it Jellal's uncanny bad luck? Definitely.

The staring contest lasted for all but a second before Jellal looked away, his face as warm as Natsu's fire. The heavenly body mage could feel butterflies fluttering about in his stomach when Erza's voice cut through the silence. "Hey, Mira? Who's cat is this?"

The butterflies from before were now thrashing in his gut at the sound of Erza's soft voice and piercing gaze. Jellal could hear another set of footsteps just before Mira poked her head out and strolled towards Erza and Jellal.

"Hmm, I can't say I know. This is the first time I've seen him." Jellal finally tore his gaze from the very interesting ground towards the white-haired bartender, who reached her hand out towards him. Jellal hesitantly shuffled towards Mira, slightly surprised when she started to stroke him. "It's probably a stray."

Erza bent down towards Jellal and once again, they engaged in a staring contest to which Jellal felt like his soul was being bored into. In the next moment, the astral mage had no idea what had caused his body to act on it's own volition. Whether it was because of the the loneliness that he had caught hidden deep within her eyes, or the thought of being stuck in the streets for the rest of the night, Jellal couldn't help but thrusting himself into Erza's arms and rubbing against her.

The blue cat could feel Erza tense up and then slowly relax as Mira gave a soft laugh, "It seems he likes you."

"It seems he does." Jellal felt his face redden at the comment but swiftly shook it off as he felt Erza's gaze on him. He rose his head to look at her again only to see a soft smile had been plastered to her face as she stood back up and carried him down the street. Jellal could barely hear Mirajane's voice as they retreated down the cobblestone road but he honestly couldn't care.

All that mattered to him was the warm embrace Erza was giving him and her scent that had filled his nose. Jellal felt himself being lured to sleep and eventually his eyelids slowly slid down, darkness enveloping his vision.

* * *

 **Phew! Alright, chapter one is complete! I hope you all liked it! Sorry about this chapter being so short, but it's kinda just the prologue so the next few chapters will be longer.**

 **Anyways, have you guys heard about the new Fairy Tail movie, Dragon Cry? Are you guys excited? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter! So, this one isn't that long and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to make my next chapter longer...**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews: PhantomSeekerz255, Guest, foxydame, and Guest.**

 **I really appreciate it. :D**

 **Now, on to chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Jellal had woken up, he had found himself in the comforts of a soft bed. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting as he scanned the room he was now in. Though, room was an understatement Jellal had realized. It was more of a mansion compared to Jellal's small size.

His hazel orbs drifted towards the window on the far end of the room. The moon still shown brilliantly through the glass so Jellal figured Erza had just got back. At the thought of the red-head, Jellal's eyes wandered around the room until he came across the familiar scarlet. Erza was just stepping out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and wearing nothing but... a towel.

Jellal felt his stomach practically fly out of his mouth as he hastily scrambled to his feet. He was pretty sure he had yelled a string of profanities as he leapt off the bed and hid behind a nightstand, his heart still pounding like a drum.

He heard Erza's perplexed murmur of 'weird cat' and a second later the sound of her re-quip. Jellal cautiously poked his head out and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Erza fully dressed. Well, at least she had been wearing a towel.

The astral mage watched as Erza turned the light off and flopped into her bed, a tired groan escaping her lips. A second later, her breathing evened and Jellal figured she had already drifted to sleep. He slowly slunk out from behind his hiding spot and next to the bed, where he curled up into a ball. The cold floor sent a chill through his body and he lifted his head to look at Erza's sleeping form. Hesitation shot through him as his conscience and heart clashed.

His heart won.

With one swift move, Jellal had jumped up onto the bed and slowly crawled closer to Erza until he was in front of her. His mind chastised him as he curled up, he shouldn't be doing this. What right did he have to sleep next to Erza? For Mavis's sake, after all he'd done to her he deserved to sleep on the cold floor.

And yet, he didn't move. His body wouldn't let him. Jellal mentally sighed and his eyes slowly wandered towards Erza, though his heart jumped out of his chest when he saw her eyes opened and staring at him. He thought she'd gone to sleep!

Erza slowly reached her hand out towards Jellal and began to stroke his blue fur. Boy, did that feel good. Jellal relaxed into the soft bed as Erza continued to run her hands through his fur.

"Azure." Jellal's ears twitched and he looked at Erza again.

"I'll call you Azure." Erza gave a soft smile and slowly closed her eyes, this time actually going to sleep.

Jellal couldn't help but also smile as, he too, drifted to sleep.

* * *

Erza awoke to the bright sun beaming through the window and down on her face. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the uncomfortable light as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The red-head felt the little blue ball shift at her side and she turned her head to look at the strange cat. She thought back to the night before when she had finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom only to hear a loud and unpleasant hiss. Erza had immediately looked at the feline that had basically hurled itself off of her bed with a heavy thud and then scampered behind her nightstand. Erza just shrugged it off though and branded it as a 'cat thing'.

The re-quip mage rose to her feet and re-quipped into her usual attire, then went off to get herself cleaned up before going into the guild. When Erza walked back into her bedroom, she noticed the blue cat staring up at her. She smiled and moved closer to the feline.

"Good morning, Azure. Did you sleep well?" Erza rubbed the little cat's head and it gave a soft meow in response. It then gave a louder meow as it jumped off the bed and wandered towards Erza's kitchen.

At first, the re-quip mage had no idea what the cerulean feline was referring to as it pawed at Erza's cabinets then, a sudden realization hit her like a sack of bricks. She followed the cat towards the kitchen and opened her small, lacrima powered fridge.

"I apologize. I didn't even think to feed you last night." The red-head murmured as she scanned through the contents of her rather bare refrigerator until she came across some left-overs.

"This will have to do until I can get you some cat food." She scraped a small portion of the food onto a saucer and placed it in front of the blue ball of fur who sniffed it cautiously, then took a bite. Erza noticed the unpleasant look on the cat's face but even despite it's apparent dislike for the food, the feline continued to eat what was on the plate. She gave a soft smile and gently patted the cat's head. The Titania then rose to her feet and made for the door only to see the ultramarine cat had followed her and placed itself in front of her.

She laughed, "I have to go to the guild, Azure. I'll be back later." Erza gently pushed the feline away and exited her room, a soft meow resounding from behind her. The red-head then proceeded to make her way towards the guild.

* * *

Jellal plopped down on the ground, mentally groaning.

His mind was racing.

When was he going to change back? Was he going to change back? Had anyone realized he was missing? And for for the love of Mavis, why did it have to be Erza that found him on the streets?!

How in Fiore was he going to get himself out of this one...

His mind wandered towards any ideas of what he could do. He could try to make Erza realize it was truly him, but then what would she say? He had practically seen her naked AND he had slept in the same bed as her! No, telling Erza was out of the question. He couldn't even imagine how furious she would be with him and he definitely didn't want that.

He could try to find Meredy and Erik. Surely, that was the best option! But then, that would involve him going out and looking for them. The town that had requested them for the horrid mission that got him into this mess was about a three day travel from Magnolia and his two teammates were probably still far away from the city. So, considering Jellal couldn't use any magic and had no idea how to defend himself, finding Meredy and Erik was out as well.

He could- a loud growl startled Jellal from his thoughts and he looked down towards where the sound had emitted from. His stomach grumbled again, forcing Jellal to rise and shuffle towards the small saucer of food Erza had left him. He plopped down by it and stared at it's contents.

It was detestable.

The food was laced with sugar and Jellal couldn't help but wonder if Erza had any taste buds. But, it didn't matter. Jellal was starving and this was all that he had, he couldn't afford to be picky. The heavenly body mage ate from the dish and he suddenly wished he could plug his nose. He forced the grotesque food down and sighed, how could Erza even eat this?

Jellal took another bite from the saucer and almost retched. That was it, he couldn't eat another bite. The astral mage shook his head and turned, deciding to wander around the room for a bit. He had always wanted to see what Erza's room looked like and this was the perfect chance. The row of shining suits of armor was the first thing that caught his eye as he roamed around. He frowned though, when he caught sight of one particular set of armor. The midsection of the cuirass was cut out leaving the entire breast and stomach area completely open. There were decorative faulds that hung from the cuirass and under the faulds was the tasset, which only covered the outer part of the thigh and left the inner part and groin completely exposed.

All in all, the armor was extremely revealing.

Jellal found himself glaring at the armor, what was that even supposed to protect?! Half of the body was left wide open! What was Erza trying to do, make her opponents loose half their blood from a nosebleed?! The astral mage grumbled angrily and swiftly turned, trying to get the eyesore of of his sight. Jellal hadn't noticed his tail that had crashed into the armor's stand though, until it as too late.

A loud crash reverberated throughout the room causing Jellal to wince.

'Uh oh.'

* * *

Erza stepped into the boisterous guildhall and easily dodged a flying chair that had been thrown across the room.

"Oi, watch it Flame-brain! You're going to hit someone with that!" Gray called from the other end of the room.

"Oh yeah? Well, I was aiming for you snow cone!" Natsu roared back and with that another fight started.

Erza decided to ignore the two and scanned the guild as she walked towards the bar. She was just about to give up looking when a voice interrupted her.

"If you're looking for Jellal, he hasn't come back from his mission yet." Lucy grinned at the re-quip mage who blushed in response. The blonde took a seat at the counter and Erza did the same.

"A-ah, I see." The red-head mumbled and Lucy couldn't help the amused smile at seeing Erza's disappointment. Lucy was just about to tell her that she was sure Jellal would be back soon when Mirajane's voice cut in.

"Hello Erza, Lucy." The she-demon's face seemed to glow as she smiled at the two before directing her attention at the re-quip mage. "How's the little cat you took in?"

Erza smiled softly, "He's doing fine, though he's really very strange." Erza thought back to the cat's human-like expressions and his odd personality.

"Wait, when did you get a cat?" Lucy's eyes were full of curiosity as she stared at Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard.

Erza was about to reply when Natsu suddenly appeared behind Lucy, successfully scaring the life out of her. "Erza's got a cat?"

"I thought you were fighting with Gray!" Lucy snapped at him but the pink-haired dragon slayer just grinned.

"Yeah, and I won. That ice princess didn't have a chance against the mighty Natsu Dragneel." Natsu put his hands on his waste and threw his chin up while Gray's yell of 'you wish' could be heard at the other end of the guildhall.

Erza decided to intervene before they got off topic or another fight started. "Yes, I have a cat. I found him last night after my mission." Erza's eyes widened slightly and she stood up, "That reminds me. I'll be right back." The red-head ambled towards the stairs leading to the second floor and made her way towards the Master's office to give a report on said mission, leaving the three alone.

Lucy turned towards Mira. "I didn't know Fairy Hills allowed pets and I didn't think Erza was much of an animal person either."

"Maybe she's gonna eat him for dinner!" Natsu threw in, eliciting a punch from Lucy.

Mirajane giggled, "I can't say I know the rules for Fairy Hills but I'm sure they do." The white-haired bartender grabbed a rag and began scrubbing at a dirty dish, "As to Erza being an animal person, I don't really know. But, I do have a hunch as to why she took this cat in." Mira smiled suspiciously.

Lucy raised her eyebrow skeptically but decided to drop the subject when she saw Natsu shoving a whole turkey leg into his mouth. "Natsu! Stop that, you're going to choke yourself!" The blonde shrieked, causing the dragon slayer to do exactly what Lucy had warned him of. The pinkette hacked on the meat that had lodged itself in his throat and hastily turned. With one good cough, the leg of meat had flown out of the dragon slayers mouth and into the face of an unsuspecting Erza, who had gone back downstairs to ask Mira where the Master was.

Everything grew silent as all the members watched the trembling red-head in horror, Natsu being the most terrified of them all. Slowly Erza tilted her head up and Natsu let out a whimper as the Titania's eyes seemed to glow red. The fire dragon slayer leapt off the bar stool and shot through the guild, attempting to escape for his life. Unfortunately for Natsu though, Erza was already upon before he could make it out of the guild's doors.

And that was when all hell broke loose in Fairy Tail. Though, to the citizens of Magnolia it was just another normal day.

* * *

Jellal was screwed.

There was no other way to put it. Jellal was officially screwed.

The heavenly body mage looked at Erza's once neat and clean room, now filled with mounds of armor littered on the floor. He hung his head in shame. At first, it was just the one armor set that had fallen but after trying to fix his mess, Jellal had accidentally knocked into another set of armor and it created a domino effect all around the room. After gazing at his work, Jellal could've sworn he had spent hours trying to fix it. The astral mage had attempted to put the armor back on the stand, but that proved impossible due to his furry paws. After his multiple attempts to put the armor back, Jellal had given up and settled on shoving the pieces under Erza's bed and in the bathroom. He even hid an extra pauldron under the sink.

It was no use though. There was too much armor for him to hide it all. Jellal was just about to concoct another idea when the click at the door sliced through the air.

What?! Jellal whirled around, his eyes darted for a clock. When he finally found the lacrima-powered machine, his eyes widened. '6:30?!' Had he really spent that long trying to clean up the armor?! And why was Erza back so early?! The heavenly body mage scampered to find a hiding spot as he darted back and forth across the room.

Erza was going to kill him. Erza was going to kill. ERZA WAS GOING TO KILL HIM! The sound of the door opening caused Jellal to stop his frantic sprinting and swiftly hide behind his go-to spot; the nightstand.

Erza stepped into her room and froze in place, her eyes widened at the sight. Everything was silent for about all of two seconds before Erza screeched at the top of her lungs.

"AZURE!"

Yup, he was dead.

* * *

 **XD Poor Jellal.**

 **I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! I love to know what you guys are thinking and don't be afraid to leave some constructive criticism!**

 **By the way, if you don't know what a cuirass, fauld, and tasset is, then feel free to just go look it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Erza had left the guild early after remembering the little cat in her dorm room who had nothing but scraps to eat, and judging from his face when he had taken a bite, Erza figured the feline didn't like it.

Though, neither had she.

The re-quip mage frowned as she thought back to when she had made that dish. It was a couple days before valentines and Erza had attempted to create the perfect meal to give to Jellal instead of giving him chocolates, because she knew he didn't have an affinity for chocolate or any other sweet thing for that matter. At the time, Erza was in an inner turmoil on whether or not to even give Jellal anything but eventually her heart had won and she ended up making that detestable dish. Erza didn't give it to him of course, she had put _way_ to much sugar in it. The meal was practically diabetes in a bowl, but Erza wasn't one to waste food so she shoved it in the back of the fridge to try later.

Though Jellal did not get any sort of dish on valentines day, he did receive one thing. Erza was wandering around Magnolia, (rather depressed about not giving the astral mage anything, though she would never admit it) when she had passed by a small general store. An item on display in the large window immediately caught the S-Class wizard's eye and she rushed into the building. The item she had found was-

The red-head's thoughts were interrupted as she stepped towards the door of one of Magnolia's stores. Erza's eyes trailed towards the large lettering on the front of the building that read 'Pets Unlimited.' It seemed her legs had brought her there unconsciously. The re-quip mage shook her head and opened the glass door that let out a 'ding' as she walked through.

It was a rather small pet store, Erza noticed, with only five aisles and a counter in the corner. However, there were numerous amounts of exotic animals littered throughout the room, ranging from dogs to winged lizards, each one staring at her intently. Erza couldn't help but arch her eyebrow at one of the animals that resembled a turtle and a duck mashed together. The red-head shrugged it off and strolled towards one of the aisles labeled 'cat'. She swiftly grabbed a bag of food, a couple chew toys, and a collar, then proceeded towards the counter and paid.

Erza grabbed her now bagged items and shuffled out of the building, still feeling the animals' gaze on her. The re-quip mage smiled softly as she strolled through the crowded streets of Magnolia, enjoying the breeze that blew through her scarlet hair.

Little did she know that her smile would soon fade.

* * *

Two lone figures rushed through the damp forest.

Their foot steps pounded against the forest floor while their deep breath sliced through the silence. One figure, a girl with pink hair, tripped and fell face first into the ground.

"Meredy, are you alright?" A man with a scarred eye looked down worriedly at the girl, who's breathing slowed.

Meredy nodded. "I'm fine." She swiftly sat up and attempted to stand, but her tired legs prevented it and the maguilty mage fell back down.

Erik sighed, "We obviously need to rest."

"No!" Meredy gazed at the man with pleading eyes. "Jellal might be in danger! There's no time to rest, we have to keep going!" The pinkette slowly rose, her legs wobbling from exhaustion.

Erik gave her an irritated look, "We've been running non-stop for an entire day, Meredy. Besides, Jellal can handle himself. I'm sure he's already back at the guild."

"But what if he's not? You read that man's thoughts, he turned Jellal into a cat! And after three days-"

"I know." The maroon-haired man interrupted, not even having to read the girl's thoughts to know what she was talking about. Erik lowered his head and closed his eyes, looking to be lost in thought, before he grabbed Meredy and pulled her up on his back.

"Wha-"

"I think I can make it to Oshibana, but when we get there we're going to stop and rest, got it?"

The concern and worry behind his gruff voice made Meredy smile, "Deal!"

* * *

Erza wasn't angry.

Why would she be angry? Why would she be angry about the mounds of armor lying on the floor? Why would she be angry about the amount of work she was going to have to do to clean up all the armor? And why would she be angry at the cat that seemed to be having a seizure behind her nightstand?

No, Erza was not angry.

She was outraged.

There was a million words Erza could think of to describe just how livid she was at the moment, but anger wasn't one of them.

Because anger was undeniably, an understatement.

"Azure!"

Erza's eyes locked onto the cat as she took a menacing step forward, causing the blue feline to take a step back. She stepped forward, he stepped back. This exchange went on until Erza felt the fury that was bubbling inside her, burst and she lunged towards the cat, who made a sound that resembled a shriek and sprinted off. The fuming re-quip mage chased after the cerulean ball until she was right behind it, then she leapt forward and grabbed the cat's scruff, eliciting what sounded like a hiss from the animal.

Too infuriated to even look at the trembling cat, Erza marched towards her bathroom and roughly tossed the cat into the room, then slammed the door, successfully trapping the feline. Surprisingly, the cat made no noise whatsoever but Erza just shrugged it off and figured he was to scared to make any sound.

The Titania scanned her room once more, and sighed. It was going to take forever for her to clean this mess up! How could such a small animal even do this much damage to one room?! It looked like a tornado had rampaged through the area! Erza let out a frustrated groan as she sorted through the piles of armor on the floor and placed the correct pieces on their stand, only to discover that some parts to her armor were missing.

Erza growled in annoyance and searched through her room. She winced though, as her foot slammed into a hard piece of metal near her bed. The red-head bent down to look under the piece of furniture and let out another irritated grumble when she found a pile of armor hidden in the dark. The cat was definitely smart.

Erza pulled the steel pauldron out and set it on the matching stand, completing the armor set.

One down, forty-one to go.

The red-head sighed and turned to look at the mess around her room, this was going to take forever.

* * *

Jellal felt horrible.

Guilt plagued him like a disease as he listened to the sound of Erza's frustrated grunts and sighs from outside the bathroom. The astral mage figured he was going to have to add this to his 'Reasons I don't Deserve Erza' list, but he'd obviously have to do it later. He had a much bigger problem, or problems.

How was he going to make it up to Erza, and when was he going to change back?

Both questions swirled throughout his mind as he lay on the cold tile floor. He would have to set the former question aside for now, his biggest priority was the latter. Jellal needed to change back, he couldn't stay like a cat forever, could he? Was the transformation permanent? Was it even possible for him to change back? What if he was stuck as a cat for the rest of his life?!

Each question he asked himself felt like a sack of bricks falling onto his now, throbbing head. Jellal had absolutely no idea of what he was going to do. His thoughts went back to his previous ideas. Jellal could find Meredy and Erik but once again, he was far to weak to be wandering Fiore in his current state. Maybe he _could_ tell Erza-

A loud crash and pained hiss interrupted Jellal. "How did he even get this in here?! I'm going to skin this cat alive!"

Dear Mavis, nevermind! Telling Erza was definitely out.

Jellal sighed, it was back to the drawing board. His mind was swarming with thoughts as he turned around, and something immediately caught his eye.

Jellal smiled as an idea formed in his head.

* * *

It was around nine when Erza had finally finished cleaning up the mess in her room, though it felt like one in the morning.

The red-head sighed as she sat down on her bed and her eyes wandered towards her bathroom door. She honestly wanted to leave the cat in their for the rest of its born days but Erza knew she couldn't do that. So, the re-quip mage stood back up and trudged towards the door. Erza grabbed the handle and pushed, eliciting a creak.

The Titania's eyes scanned the small room before they locked onto the little blue ball and Erza couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at what she say. The cerulean cat was wrapped in toilet paper and hanging from the shower curtain. He swung softly from side to side and Erza let out another laugh at the glare he seemed to be giving her. She strolled towards the hanging feline and unwrapped the soft paper around him and pulled him out of the curtain's grasp.

Erza held the cat under its armpits and brought it up to her face before chuckling softly at the embarrassed animal. "You're going to be the death of me." The red-head pulled the cat towards her chest and walked out of the bathroom and towards her bed. She had just set the blue cat down on the bed when her mind recalled the bag of items she had bought. Erza pulled herself up, retrieved the bag, went to the kitchen to grab a small saucer, and returned to the comforts of her bed.

"Here." The red-head pulled out a sky blue collar from the bag and wrapped it around the feline's small neck. Then, she pulled out a toy that resembled a mouse and set it in front the cat, who gave a sniff then looked back at Erza. She smiled and pulled out the bag of food and opened it up, then poured a large amount into the dish she had brought over.

The cerulean feline sniffed the food, took a nibble, and looked at Erza again. The red-head sighed and put the food and toys on the ground, before shuffling towards her lamp and turning the light off. She flopped down into her bed and closed her eyes, just before feeling the soft fur of the cat beside her snuggling into her and rubbing against her arm. Erza smiled softly as her mind gave into exhaustion and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

It hadn't been apart of Jellal's plan to get himself stuck in Erza's shower curtain, nor had it been apart of his plan to get wrapped up in toilet paper but it seemed he had still gotten Erza to forgive him. What Jellal was really _trying_ to do was grab the rose in the small vase that sat on a ledge above the shower. His plan was to grab the rose and give it to Erza as a symbol of reconciliation and lov- peace. Jellal sighed, he guessed it didn't matter as long as Erza still forgave him.

Jellal's grumbling stomach interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at the food on the floor. The astral mage felt like he was starving as he looked at the food, that didn't taste all that bad, but he wasn't going to leave Erza's warm embrace. Jellal snuggled closer into the red-head's side and closed his eyes.

He hoped tomorrow he would be able to figure out how to change back.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long update, these couple of weeks have been pretty busy.**

 **So, I honestly don't know how many sets of armor Erza has in her room but I know she has over 100 hundred sets and based off of the OVA she doesn't keep them all in her re-quip space so I just guestimated she had 42 sets in her room.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it.**


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! So, I know it's been a really long time that you've been awaiting chapter 5 and I sincerely apologize! I've been completely swamped with studying, exams, and class. I doubt I'll be able to really get anything done until summer break so I ask that you guys wait just a little more and I swear the next chapter will be great!


End file.
